


Alan On the Grid: A Screenplay

by Ultima_Thule



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultima_Thule/pseuds/Ultima_Thule
Summary: Alan sees the Grid for the first time!One shot. Slightly OOC dialogue and crack for everyone.
Relationships: Alan Bradley & Sam Flynn
Kudos: 9





	Alan On the Grid: A Screenplay

ALAN stands still, looking around at the Grid. The glittering geometry and sleek darkness of the place sends a chill down his spine and leaves him hecking wonderwalloped. He loves it in there. It’s so cool. His nerd brain practically explodes.

SAM: “So anyway, the bits change shape based on their logical state—”

ALAN (to himself): **“OMG THE BITS CHANGE SHAPE BASED ON THEIR LOGICAL STATE.”**

SAM: “…And the programs look like their Users—”

ALAN (to himself): **_“OMG THE PROGRAMS LOOK LIKE THEIR USERS.”_**

SAM changes the color of his lightcycle from blue to purple. 

SAM: “And you can edit the code and change the physical universe by touching it cuz you’re a User—”

ALAN loses consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> and with this one-shot, yours truly learned how to actually use AO3 for something other than lurking in deep appreciation :]


End file.
